


Cheaters Don’t Deserve Candy (But Gabriel Still Gets Some Sugar)

by Monstacatz



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, based off a tumblr prompt, to make up for 13x22 and 13x23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstacatz/pseuds/Monstacatz
Summary: Based off of the prompt “Hey! I was gonna eat that!”Contrary to the title, it’s not that kind of cheating, it’s cheating in poker.





	Cheaters Don’t Deserve Candy (But Gabriel Still Gets Some Sugar)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! So the last few episodes were hell! So I wrote somebody fluff for once.
> 
> Hope you guys like it and, if you do, I’m always accepting prompts over on my tumblr ‘thetricksterwithwings’ so send me some :)

Sam was walking past the kitchen on the way to his room when he caught sight of Gabriel leaning against the table during a cursory glance through the doorway. Bored, and deciding he could do with some company that wouldn’t forget his existence during their intense staring contests like his brother and Castiel, he stepped into the room. 

Gabriel’s head quickly jerked up from his previous occupation of staring at the floor at the entrance of an unknown person, the fearful look twisting his features dissipating when he realized it was only Sam. 

Before the hunter could even apologize for startling him the archangel opened his mouth and started talking a mile a minute to gloss over another one of what he would call his weaker moments and Sam would call his more human ones. 

A grin slid so easily back onto his face while he talked that Sam had to wonder just how long he’d been in the business of faking them. He didn’t really get the chance to dwell on it long though, because then Gabriel was snapping his fingers in front of his face. 

‘Hello? Earth to Sam?’ Sam blinked and shook his head. 

‘Sorry, were you saying?’ 

Gabriel whistled and shook his head at him. ‘Wow, kid, you really need to get more sleep. What I was saying was, I’m sure you’ve come to congratulate me on winning that poker game last night.’ His grin turned cocky and he waggled his eyebrows, ever the antagonist. 

Knowing it wasn’t the time to bring up his trauma, Sam let himself be drawn in by Gabriel’s personality and just enjoy his company for a while. He snorted and raised a brow of his own in disbelief. 

‘Congratulate you? For winning a game you cheated so hard in? No way! I know for a fact that you were conjuring up cards and stealing chips, even if Cas and Dean didn’t notice!’ 

‘Are you kidding me? Those two lovebirds wouldn’t have noticed it even if I had announced it while setting the deck on fire, too busy staring holes in each other's faces.’ 

Sam jabbed a finger at his chest triumphantly. ‘So you were cheating!’ 

‘Whaaaat, no. You’re just a sore loser Sammy, you should work on that.’ 

Sam gaped at him indignantly. ‘I should- what, I am not a sore loser, you’re a bad winner!’ 

‘Whatever you say kiddo.’ Gabriel smirked at his sputtering and snapped himself up a chocolate bar. 

He had just begun unwrapping it when Sam stepped in and plucked it out of his grasp with a mischievous grin, stepping quickly back and out of the archangel’s range as he raised his arm above his head, dangling the chocolate above Gabriel and well out of his reach. 

‘How’s this for playing fair?’ He quipped, laughter in his voice as Gabriel stared up at him in disbelief. 

‘Hey! I was gonna eat that!’ The archangel scowled at him and leaped forwards, tugging on his arm to try and bring it down to his level, but it proved to be useless pretty quickly. 

‘Oh what, this?’ Sam waved his arm around a little, enjoying seeing Gabriel at a loss for once. With his low battery he was about as strong as his vessel would have been, and at 5’6 he was definitely set up to lose every fight against Sam, or all the physical ones, at least. His wit and sarcasm were still fully intact for verbal sparring, Sam knew that for sure, but he’d take his wins where he could get them. 

‘Guess you shouldn’t have been using your grace on candy and poker, huh?’ Sam smirked, dimples showing. The genuine laughter and joy on the hunters face almost made Gabriel want to forgive him for the heinous crime of stealing his sugar. Almost. 

‘Hey, you watch yourself, kid, it won’t be long until I can smite you again!’ Another failed leap upwards and Sam wasn’t laughing any less.

In fact, at Gabriel’s threat, his eyes took on a mischievous gleam. ‘You know what?’

Gabriel looked up at him warily. ‘What?’

‘I’m feeling kind of sick and tired of always eating healthily…’ He trailed off, looking above his head to the pilfered junk food in his hand. ‘Think I could use a little sweetness in my life.’

Gabriel mock gasped, jokingly and overly dramatic. ‘You wouldn’t!’

Sam stepped back from him, preemptively dodging any attacks that might come when his arm was lowered, and took a bite of the chocolate, one eyebrow raised in a mocking ‘wouldn’t I?’

Gabriel squawked at him and crossed his arms huffily. ‘And here I thought you were one of the good guys! You can hand it over now, Moose, you’ve had your fun.’

Sam pretended to consider that for a second, then shook his head. ‘Hmmm, nope, cheaters like you don’t deserve candy.’ He punctuated his sentence with another bite and an exaggerated moan of delight, tilting back his head a little and closing his eyes to add to the effect.

The effect being the look of surprise and...something else on Gabriel’s face, and the slight flush that found its way to his cheeks when he thought about other ways he could get Sam to make that kind of noise.

He cleared his throat and regained his composure, recapturing the jovial atmosphere in the room. ‘That’s it, you’re officially worse than Aunt Amara.’ 

Sam refocused on him at the accusation and stared at him blankly and incredulously for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter that had him almost doubled over.

When he caught his breath and straightened, Gabriel was glaring at him. ‘You’re so dramatic, I swear.’ But he was staring at the archangel far too fondly to mean it in a bad way.

Gabriel stuck out his tongue petulantly and backed himself up to slide up onto the table. He pulled out a chair to rest his feet on and crossed his arms over his chest, staring up at Sam’s face with a smirk that said ‘I-know-something-you- don’t’.

‘What? Why are you staring at me?’

‘You’re pretty.’ Sam went a little red at that and ducked his head with to conceal a smile, just like the last time he’d said it. But the smirk didn’t go away, so he knew that wasn’t the only reason. 

‘Why are you really staring?’ He reached up to wipe his mouth and came away with a smudge of chocolate. ‘Oh. It’s all over me, isn’t it?’

Gabriel laughed and nodded, motioning for him to come over with a wave of his hand. ‘C’mere, you keep missing it, I’ll get it.’

The offer sounded genuine enough, but as usual, there was a glint in the angel’s eye. Still, Sam had come in to rid himself of boredom, and there was rarely a boring moment around Gabriel, so he figured he might as well surrender himself to it.

With two steps that would have been four to Gabriel, Sam closed the distance between them and crowded into the angel’s space. 

Gabriel huffed an annoyed sigh as he was dwarfed once again by the close proximity and proceeded to shift his legs under himself and kneel on the table. Finally at eye level with the hunter he nodded, pleased.

Sam laughed softly at his ‘creative’ solution to the problem and pointed at his own face. ‘So, where’s all this chocolate I’ve been missing?’ 

Gabriel’s expression turned from pleased to playful with a hint of mischief in a split second, and at that point, Sam was too captivated by the almost golden hue of his eyes up close to notice the change.

‘Oh, there’s just a little bit riight here.’ Before Sam could even think to jerk backward Gabriel had leaned forward and licked a stripe over the corner of his mouth and up onto his cheek, laughing as he did.

Sam yelped and sputtered, bringing a hand up to wipe away the spit. ‘Gross, Gabriel! Don’t lick me!’ 

‘Wow Sam, that’s not usually what guys say to me; I’ve been told I’m actually quite good with my tongue.’

Sam definitely blushed at that, but he wouldn’t give in that easily. Two could play at that game.

‘Oh yeah?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Prove it and you might get your bar back.’

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up at that, genuine surprise shaping his features. He’d never thought that Sam would indulge his flirting, let alone return it. But the kid had asked for it, hadn’t he?

Without letting himself think over it any further he slung his arms over Sam’s shoulders and pressed their lips together, soft at first and then more demanding, and if that didn’t just fit their dynamic perfectly then he didn’t know what would.

Another surprise came when Sam took a little initiative himself and looped one arm around Gabriel’s waist to pull him closer (accompanied by the crinkling of a plastic wrapper) while the other found it to the angel’s hair, although Gabriel wasn’t so sure he should be shocked, he had always pegged the young hunter as the dominant type. 

Breaking it off once he felt he’d proved himself, Gabriel grinned at him. ‘Well?’ 

Sam laughed breathlessly. ‘I almost don’t want to give it back, just so you’ll do that again.’  
Gabriel leaned back in and pecked him lightly on his now reddened lips, swiping the candy bar back from Sam’s slack hand still around his waist as he did. ‘You don’t have to bribe me to get me to do that again, kiddo.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated as well as any constructive criticism.


End file.
